


Hope

by PurpleHat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma falls through a portal into an unknown world where she encounters a man who can understand her unique gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

_I hate portals._

Emma had lost count how long she’d been walking through the desert.  Normally she’d rely on the sun to provide her directions but the twin suns of this strange place left her questioning whether her scouting knowledge would be any help here.

_Where am I?  Am I back in the Enchanted Forest?  Another continent perhaps?  A different world?  Good thing it was summer in Storybrooke as well or else my outfit wouldn’t be appropriate._

She had been investigating with Regina on a cure for Marian and her curiosity had gotten the best of her.  Regina had always warned her not to touch or open anything without her permission, especially objects that Regina herself didn’t know how to use.  “It’s better to keep something from being used against you than to have it out in the world”.  Even though Regina didn’t know how to use the strange metal tube she had it in her vault.  Regina knew it had power, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out how to use it.  Despite knowing this Emma felt drawn to the tube.  She felt she _had_ to touch it. 

Emma always relied on her intuition to guide her in situations where she was unsure of what to do and even though Regina forbade Emma to touch the object she knew what she had to do.  The moment she touched it she instantly regretted it.  A rush of wind came about Emma and the object and the ground was painted in extraordinary colors that she only caught a glimpse of before being drawn into the portal and landing on hot sand.

_First thing I do when I get back to Storybrooke is take a cold shower and get all this SAND out of my clothes.  I hate sand, it gets everywhere._

Of course Emma had bigger problems at the moment.  She’d been walking for close to an hour now without any direction and worse, she didn’t have water.  The desert sands stretched out for miles and as far as she could tell here was no end to it.  She wanted to use her magic but she still didn’t have much control over it.  So far it had been Regina that allowed Emma to use her magic properly but right now she was without her mentor and without her “instruction” she didn’t have much of a clue on what to do.

_If only Regina had been more direct in her teaching.  Why couldn’t she be more helpful?!  Emma, there’s no point in thinking about that.  Conserve energy and move on.  You need to survive._

Another hour passed and while the suns bright energy began to dissipate, it wasn’t enough for Emma.  She couldn’t keep walking much longer without water or a place to rest.

_I need to survive._

With each step she took her mantra was to survive.  She needed to get back to Storybrooke.  She couldn’t leave Henry again.  She couldn’t leave her parents.  She had a family now and she wasn’t going to give that up.

_I need to survive._

Sitting down on the hot sand she realized how weak she was.  Her feet ached and her mouth was completely dry.  Sweat completely drenched her top and her black pants amplified the heat of the sun.

_I need to survive._

Struggling to get up she wished for water, for wind, for anything that would relieve her of these harsh conditions.  Further out in the distance she spotted the beginnings of a strange object moving her way.  Or was it?  She knew at this point she could be hallucinating but right now false hope was better than reality.  She took a step forward but that was too much for her and darkness crept around her as she fell towards the sand.

_…..I need to survive._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma opened her eyes and she knew something was a bit off.  Her false hope was true hope, at least at the moment it seemed that way.  Gingerly rising from the bed she took a look at her surroundings.  The room she was in seemed to be made out of stone or rock.  It was nightfall and she smiled at that fact.

_At least this place has a ‘night’._

Slowly Emma walked out of her room and explored what appeared to be a home.  It was small and comfy in a way, well at comfy as a stone house in the desert could be.  There were pots and pans scattered about in the kitchen area, the living room was empty save a few seats and it was all connected giving the appearance that only one person lived here.  For the moment it appeared she was safe so Emma sat back down on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

_I’m alive.  I survived._

“Yes, you’re alive.  You’re quite fortunate to not have died out near the Jundland Wastes.  You could have been attacked you know.”

Startled Emma jumped up and saw a figure close the front door and turn around so she could get a better view of this new person.  He was old with a face that you could tell has lived a long and hard life full of joy and sadness.  He was wearing a long brown cloak that seemed out of place given the circumstances of the surrounding environment.

“Please, take a seat.  You must be exhausted.”  He motioned towards a seat opposite of him as he walked towards one and sat down.  “What’s your name?”

Emma cautiously accepts the man’s offer and sits down.  Even though she doesn’t know him she feels an aura of good about him and decides to trust this feeling.

“My name is Emma, what’s yours?”

“Ben.”

Emma always been great about intuitively knowing things others might not know.  You couldn’t lie to Emma because she could sense the dishonesty in the person.  It wasn’t that she could read their body language and make an educated guess about how truthful they were, she just _knew_.  She couldn’t explain how she would be that perceptive but it was something that had always been with her and right now she knew this person wasn’t being entirely truthful.  She sat there trying to get a read on his response.

_He’s not lying but he’s not being truthful either.  What is his angle?  What is he hiding?_

To the shock of Emma the man spoke and said, “If it will ease your thoughts I can assure you that I have no “angle”, as you might call it”

“How….”

“Your body betrays you. I can see the uncertainty on your face.”

With a sly grin Ben gets up and retrieves an object from a chest while Emma sits there in complete shock as she wonders how he could be so perceptive.

“Let me ask you a question.  Where did you get this?”

“I….I…..”

“Calm down Emma.  Allow yourself to relax and feel everything around you.  Gather your thoughts and emotions and then speak”

“I….I….I found it.  I was drawn to it.”

“Do you know what this is?”

“No.”

“It’s a weapon of a warrior.  It has seen many battles and is quite powerful in the hands of a right user”

Once again Emma could tell this “Ben” was speaking in half truths.  His words weren’t wrong but this was not the weapon of a warrior.  The way he held it, Emma could tell he had used one before.  Despite not knowing anything about this man and his life she could feel the pain and sorrow he’s experienced.  This man used this object not as a weapon of a warrior, but of someone pursuing peace.

“What are you hiding from me?  Why aren’t you being entirely truthful?

A smiling Ben sets the object down and asks “You can tell when people are lying, right? You can’t tell how you know, but you know it in your heart to be true.  You’ve never been able to explain it to others and no one’s ever understood.”

“How did you…..”

“Long ago there were a group of people who could do what you do.  People who feel the world, who can sense another aura.  I sensed yours out in the desert.  I sensed your desire to survive and your will to fight on _.  You are not alone_.”

“What were these people called?”

“Jedi.”


End file.
